


Uprooted

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AKA sexual demon that can be whomever they want, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Concubine, M/M, No Sex, Saiouma-centric, Sexual implications, Shuichi is in denial, but the art contains nudity, flashfic, for the Saioumakinkblog, hyacinths - Freeform, lillies, no restrictions LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Shuichi finds himself in a dizzying field of flowers.Their investigation of the supernatural has led him to his current situation, with rumors of people going missing into the forest. Their bodies eventually surface, but usually the scenes are strange and unnatural. The missing person is usually found deceased, their bodies found as homes for flowers and so heavily entangled into the Earth that there is no way to retrieve the body without further dismemberment. The flowers that grow are vicious, oversized lilies and hyacinths that only come in shades of red and pink. Hardy plants that have no trouble in surviving no matter what the weather, and seemingly suspicious.





	Uprooted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaiOuma Kink Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SaiOuma+Kink+Meme).



__

* * *

 

 _Shuichi finds himself in a dizzying field of flowers._  
  
Their investigation of the supernatural has led him to his current situation, with rumors of people going missing into the forest. Their bodies eventually surface, but usually the scenes are strange and unnatural. The missing person is usually found deceased, their bodies found as homes for flowers and so heavily entangled into the Earth that there is no way to retrieve the body without further dismemberment. The flowers that grow are vicious, oversized lilies and hyacinths that only come in shades of red and pink. Hardy plants that have no trouble in surviving no matter what the weather, and seemingly suspicious.   
  
Shuichi suspects that there might be some sort of sexual demon at play. 

 __  
His suspicions are immediately confirmed when he enters the forest and falls into a sort of trance state. The only reason he is able to be self-aware in this state is due to the mental training that he has been doing since he was a child. For once, he is thankful for his Uncle’s strict upbringing, as his diligence has now served to save him yet again from another mind-influencing monster. The creature that appears before him is indeed of the sexual variant, a concubine that is a clear hybrid of a succubus and incubus. It’s a scary encounter, clearly by the death count it goes to prove that the hybrid is stronger than either of its counterparts, as it is not limited by something like gender in order to seduce its victims.  
  
Kaede suddenly emerges from smoke, “Don’t fight me. Just give in.”  
  
Shuichi averts his eyes from her nude body, well aware of the trick. He doesn’t bother with a reply, instead focusing on uprooting the source flower. He walks further into the forest, keeping his eyes on the surrounding plants. They slither and come to life, all hoping to dig into his flesh and steal the life out of him. He makes sure to keep his distance and pays the demon no mind.  
  
Strong arms envelop him from behind, and a sweet voice croons, “Sidekick! Cmon now, just come stay with me and forget about whatever you’re looking for.”  
  
Shuichi easily pulls out of the grasp, sort of relieved that the demon cannot physically attack him. It makes his search not a desperate one, as he has all the time in the world to find the source of the evil.  
  
He takes a moment to kick off some pesky vines, only to be met with the figure of a playful, dark-skinned girl, “Atua demands that you be my plaything! As your senior you have no right to bore me like this!”  
  
Shuichi takes a deep breath, steadying his mind once more. There’s nothing this creature can throw at him to make him lose himself. The plants grow more vigilant, taking every opportunity they can to try to take him under, and he only quickens his step just a bit. He curses as he realizes that he’s lost sight of the demon, and makes haste for the source flower–  
  
“Awww, don’t be like that! Come play with me Shuichi~”   
  
Shuichi blinks in confusion, really? The demon thought he wanted someone like Kokichi?  
  
Yet as soon as he finds the source flower he also finds the demon with it. It wears Kokichi’s face like a second skin. Had Shuichi not known there was a demon in here, he might have mistaken him. Everything about the way the concubine moves is just like Kokichi, full of swagger and confidence. And although Shuichi knows he needs to rip his eyes away, he finds that he can’t.   
  
A sultry giggle comes from the lithe male, and he lounges back onto a bed of flowers, relaxed and confident. “Surprised? I can toootally read right through you Shumai! I can tell exactly what you want deep down inside.”  
  
The words are laced with a double meaning, and Shuichi shudders at that implication. His vision grows dizzy, and he’s forced to recenter himself again. He pulls out a switchblade knife and goes straight for the source flower. The giant pink lily pulses with magic and stolen life, and he desperately ignores the Ouma that is pressed up against him and trying to pull him away-  
  
“Please! Stop! It hurts Shuichi, you’re hurting me!” It’s a strange thing, to hear Ouma so desperate and afraid. His rival has never shown an ounce of fear, even in the most dire of situation, and it helps soothe his mind that he is indeed doing the right thing.   
  
“Sorry, but I can’t exactly just let you go.” He finally speaks up, his eyes trained on the stalk. It takes multiple swipes to finally rip it from the ground and the creature screams in terror and dissipates into wilted petals. Shuichi’s only regret is that he could not have killed the demon in a less painful way, but he knew that regardless he has succeeded. In an instant the rest of the flowers wilt and die, and his perception clears to normal.   
  
The flower still beats with a faint pulse and Shuichi makes sure to collect it into a containment jar, Miu will like having some new stock to tamper with. Maybe, she might even be able to make an anti-love potion from the remains.   
  
As soon as he returns to headquarters, the rest of the hunting crew greets him with praise and cheer.   
  
“I knew my sidekick would get the job done!” Kaito bellows and gets him in a painful headlock. As affectionate as Kaito is, he really needed to learn when to tone it down. Kaede takes the jar from him with a sweet smile, “Thanks so much for your help Shuichi! Sorry for making you come all the way out here just for a low ranked mission.”  
  
“It’s no trouble at all.” Shuichi quietly replies. He hates the way these two make his heart flutter wildly, it’s only a shame that he’ll have to leave back to his sector soon. “Besides, I wanted to see you all again.”  
  
The pair shower him once more with affection and call for a celebratory dinner-  
  
Except none of them have any money, so really it’s just a trip to the cafeteria for them. Kaito hands off his brownie to him as a ‘prize’ and Kaede does the same with her yogurt. Their small gestures still warm his heart though, and he is glad that he’s able to make them proud once more. The rest of their time is filled with laughter and joy until it comes time to throw the scraps away and head back home.  
  
Shuichi waves as the pair leave him, and he’s instead held back by Kokichi Ouma.   
  
Ouma doesn’t seem like his usual self and Shuichi is well aware of how awkwardly he left the other guy off. They had been rivals since grade school, so for Shuichi to leave to Sector One without saying anything may have put an even bigger damper on their already strange relationship.   
  
Shuichi is already coming up with thousands of excuses when Kokichi beats him to the punch, his voice even and gentle, “Congrats on getting to Sector One.”  
  
Shuichi is dumbfounded by the nice words. In all the time he has known Ouma, this is probably the first time the other has said something genuinely kind. All he can do is stare as Ouma finally lets him go and turns with a flourish.  
  
“Don’t get too comfortable though! I’ll be getting to Secotor One in no time and you’ll just have to wait for your upcoming demise!” Aaaaand he’s back to his theatrical self, all self-proclaimed villany and all. “Neeheehee! So don’t miss me too much, all right Shumai?”  
  
Somehow despite the nickname being mocking he can’t help but flush at it. Kokichi seemed different, even in the short time they had been apart. His mind flashes to the concubine and what they implied-  
  
**~~You are in denial about how you feel about him.~~**  
  
His heart pounds at the thought, and he blinks the silly idea away. There was no way that he liked Kokichi! They were barely even able to be in the same room together, much less have a relationship like that! Yet his mind stutters over and over as he remembers the beautiful nude body and how sultry and deep Kokichi’s voice could get. As soon as he feels his dick twitch at the suggestion he mentally aborts from the conversation entirely.  
  
“Uuuh- sh-sure! Hahahahaaa, weird, wow-no wait I don’t mean to say weird. I just!” Shuichi is an absolute wreck, already hating himself for the awful awful breakdown of the conversation.   
  
Kokichi turns around and gives him a weird look.  
  
And with that Shuichi sprints off without giving Kokichi a chance to give chase. For now, he would return to Sector One and forget that this whole thing even happened. (Yet the image of Kokichi wanting him never leaves his mind.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this flashfic, as it was done in conjunction to an art piece I did on tumblr!
> 
> I have both a [tumblr](https://saioumakinkmeme.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/saioumakinkmeme) version of the kinkmeme blog, so feel free to follow if you like nsfw saiouma with kinks explored!


End file.
